A Curve Ball
by Stuckylover4ever
Summary: Tony Stark was a newly single father after his divorce from Pepper Potts. He was trying to move on with his life while trying to see his daughter. Steve and Bucky were there to help him out while dealing with a pregnancy of their own. Most of Tony's friends left him to deal with this on his own. Follow them as they move on with their life and as Tony welcomes a second child.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear blue sky outside, but inside was a different story. Two men were waiting in a waiting room to see what their results were. A few weeks back Steve Rogers had started to feel sick, and now they were waiting to see what was wrong with him. Bruce had sent him here without saying much to him. He wanted to tell Steve what might be wrong with him, but he felt it was better coming from someone else. "Steve, everything is going to be fine," said Bucky taking his hand.

He held it up to his lips and kissed it. Steve smiled at Bucky as people looked at them. Neither one of them cared about what others thought. They were happy and in love. "If everything is going to be fine, then why didn't Bruce tell us what was wrong?" Steve asked.

Rogers took his hand back so he could finish filling out those papers. They had given him a good few to fill out, but he didn't understand half these questions since he was a male and not female. "He had his reasons, Steve," said Bucky.

Once the paperwork was filled out, Bucky took it back up to the desk. The lady smiled at him. "It will be a few moments, sir," she said.

Bucky gave the nod as he went to sit back down. A lady came over to them and sat across from them. She had a big smile on her face plus there was a little boy next to her. He couldn't have been older than 3 or 4. "Hello, I am Amy, and this is my son Drax," she said to them holding out her hand.

Steve smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you, mam, I am Steve Rogers, and this is Bucky by boyfriend," Steve stated.

It got him a few looks, but other then that no one said a word to him about that. "It's nice to meet you both. So what brings you two in here?" asked Amy.

She did notice that Steve had some weight on him, but she didn't want to comment on it. Bucky and Steve shared a look as they took each other's hands. "Well, we aren't sure. A friend called and sat this up for us," Bucky started as a nurse came out.

"Steve Rogers," the nurse called out.

Both Bucky and Steve stood up. They gave the nod to Amy and Drax before heading towards the door. The nurse smiled at them as she leads them over to the weight machine. "Could you step up here please?" she asked.

Steve did as he was told. He didn't dare look at the machine. It was easy to tell that he had put on weight and he wasn't sure why. They were about to find out though. "Wow Steve you went up in weight," said Bucky. "I remember when you couldn't gain a thing and now look at you."

For some reason, Steve felt like crying when he heard that. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but it didn't work. A moment later, Steve started crying. Bucky waited until the nurse told him he could get down before he put an arm around him. "Sorry, Buck," said Steve in a shaky voice.

Bucky smiled at him. It was alright. He didn't blame Steve for acting that way. Bucky had said something that wasn't called for. The nurse then spoke. "So I take it you have gone up in weight. We have your weight here at 245, and your normal weight is what?"

Steve was still crying and trying to dry his tears. Bucky hugged him then answered the nurse. "His normal weight is 220."

She gave the nod as she walked them down to a room. Once they got to the place, she held the door open for them. Bucky leads them into the room and Steve got up on the chair like thing in the room. "If you could just put this on," she said handing him a gown. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

As Steve got dressed in the gown after taking his clothes off Bucky walked over to the window. He looked out. It was easy to see the cars passing by. Plus the sun was shining brightly that day as well. "What could this mean, Bucky? I have put on a good 25 pounds, and nothing has changed," Steve stated.

Bucky gave the nod as he walked back over to Steve. "Who knows Steve. I sure as heck don't know. Maybe you just have been eating more than normal, but that shouldn't matter," said Bucky as there was a knock on the door.

A young female doctor came in. She looked to be about 35 or so. Bucky and Steve smiled at her as she took a seat. The doctor pulled out his chart and looked it over. "Well, I see Bruce Banner sent you to see me. I know him a little bit. Has he told you anything about what could be going on?" She asked smiling back at them. "Also I am Dr. Grey by the way."

The two men shook their head. "No," Steve told her.

There was an even bigger smile on her face. "Well, seeing as Bruce isn't the type of doctor I am, I can see why he didn't say a word. Steve with the scans he ran on you, something came up," she said.

Bucky looked at her as he took Steve's hand. He could feel the sweat on Steve's hand. "What came up?" Bucky asked.

He was truly worried about Steve. Plus it didn't help that Steve put on a few good pounds as well. "It appears that Steve has female body parts on the inside of his body. It's nothing to be worried about. It does happen. Some people are born with both male and female parts," she stated.

Steve looked over to Bucky before looking at her. "So what you are saying is that on the inside I am a female, but on the outside, I am a male?" asked Steve.

She gave the nod to Steve as she moved a little closer. Bucky was in shock and couldn't find anything to say. "That's why Bruce sent you to me. He felt I could help you with all of this. Right now I would like to take a look at your insides to see why you have gained so much weight. I have a feeling as to what could be the cause of it, but I want to be sure," she stated.

Bucky gave her a look before he spoke. "So what does this mean Dr. Grey?" asked Bucky.

He had a feeling what this meant, but he wanted to hear it from her. Bucky was starting to feel a little nervous, and he could tell that Steve didn't look too hot himself. "It means, that Steve could be able to get pregnant and given the fact that you both are super soldiers most protects stuff will not work. I want to do an ultrasound to see if Steve is pregnant," Dr. Grey stated.

Steve gave the nod, but he was very nervous now. "Do you think that is the cause of the weight gain?" asked Steve in a scared voice.

Dr. Grey nodded as she stood up. "I believe so. Kathy will take care of it while I am in the room. A test would tell us, but I don't think it's needed at this point. If I were to guess I would say Steve is around three months pregnant," said Dr. Grey.

Bucky looked at Steve as he spoke up. "I know someone who was pregnant, and I am sure she didn't gain this much in the first three months."

Dr. Grey smiled as she led them from the room. "I understand that, and every pregnancy is different Steve," she said.

Bucky nodded at that. "You should know that Steve. Your ma was a nurse, and I know that from my four younger sisters," Bucky stated.

Steve just held onto Bucky as they walked down the hall. Kathy smiled as they came into the room. "Do you think we could do an ultrasound, Kathy?" asked Dr. Grey.

Kathy smiled at Dr. Grey. "We can, but he needs to drink at least 24 ounces of water, and I can see him in an hour," she stated.

Once Steve was given a bottle of water to drink they were lead from the room. The two of them went back out into the waiting room. Bucky held Steve close as he drank the water. Some people stared at them, but right at this moment, Bucky didn't care. Steve needed him. He could tell that Steve was close to tears. "Are you ok?" asked Bucky.

He knew that Steve wasn't, but he thought he would ask anyway. Steve drank the water then got up to throw away the bottle. Once he sat back down, he spoke to Bucky. "I am not sure. This news is a lot to take in."

Steve broke down into tears, and it didn't help matters with people staring at them. Bucky put an arm around Steve and started to rub his back. "Everything is going to be fine, Steve. We will get through this," Bucky stated.

Without saying a word, Steve leaned his head on Bucky's left shoulder. About an hour later they were called back. Kathy smiled at them as they came into the room. Dr. Grey was sitting on one of the other chairs. "Welcome back, Steve. If you could hope up here we can check things out," Dr. Grey told him.

Steve did as he was told. He was a little nervous and scared as was Bucky. They never had to deal with these things. Plus back in their time, they didn't have them. It was something new to the two of them. Kathy saw the scared look on Steve's face, so she leaned over to pat his arm. "This wand won't hurt a bit, but the gel that I will place on your stomach will be a little cold," Kathy stated.

So Steve braced himself for the cold as the gel was placed on his stomach. It wasn't that cold, but cold enough that Steve felt a chill coming on. After about a moment of her moving the wand around on his stomach, she saw something. Dr. Grey pointed it out. "Looks like we have something here. Two somethings if truth be told."

Kathy gave the nod. "It looks like you are having twins," she said.

Steve and Bucky shared a look as Dr. Grey spoke to Kathy. "Would you say he is about three months along?"

Kathy gave another nod. "I would. You may go back to the room now, and Dr. Grey will be in to talk to you," she said.

She left the room with Dr. Grey so that Steve could get changed. Once Dr. Grey and Kathy were out of the room, Bucky looked to Steve. "How do you feel about this?" asked Bucky.

He was still trying to wrap his head around this news of having twins. Steve wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. At least now he knew what was wrong with him. It was good news really, but they never talked about having kids. "Ok, I guess. It's a shock for sure, but maybe this is a good thing," said Steve as he got dressed.

Bucky held his hand as they walked from the ultrasound room. They made their way back to the room they were in before. Dr. Grey smiled at them as they came in. "I know this must be a shock for the two of you and I bet you have a lot of questions that I can answer so ask away," she said.

Steve took a seat as did Bucky. It was hard to know where to start so Steve started with something reasonable. "Is it normal to get heartburn?"

Dr. Grey patted his hand before answering the question. "It is very normal."

She got up and went over to a board. Dr. Grey pulled a few papers then walked back over to Steve. He took them then handed them to Bucky who put them in his pocket. "Also I have been throwing up most days, but it doesn't just last in the morning," Steve stated.

Dr. Grey let out a chuckle. "Well, that's normal as well. Morning sickness can happen all day long. We often joke that a man named it, but I don't know if that's true. If you have no more questions, then you are free to go. I will see you back here in two weeks," she said getting up.

She left the room as did Steve and Bucky. While Steve went to set up his appointment, Bucky went out to the waiting room. He sank into one of the chairs. This pregnancy was a lot to take in, and everything was happening so fast. They had just started dating not too long ago. "Ready to go?" asked Steve coming out.

He put a hand to Bucky's shoulder. Bucky smiled at him as he stood up. "Yea, I am Steve. I was thinking about things," said Bucky with a smile on his face. "It's nothing to worry about."

Bucky wanted to talk to Steve about stuff, but he didn't want him to get stressed out. "If you need to talk I am here. It's a lot to take in, and I am scared," said Steve.

As they walked to their truck, Bucky held Steve's hand. He also made sure Steve was close to him. "Steve, everything will be fine. I am scared as well, but we will get through this," Bucky said.


	2. Chapter 2

As they both got into the car, Steve pulled out his phone. He was going to call Tony and see if he wanted to meet them for lunch. It hasn't been too long since him, and Pepper got divorced. Buck and he were helping Tony out. The man needed it after Pepper trying to go for full custody of their child. "Calling Tony?" asked Bucky even if he knew that Steve was doing that.

While Bucky started up the car and put his belt on, Steve waited as the phone rang on the other end. He knew he might not get through. Tony was most likely in his lab working. After a few rings, Tony picked up. "Hello, Steve," he said.

Bucky waited while Steve buckled up before taking off. "Hey, Tony I was calling to see how you were and if you would like to meet for lunch," Steve said.

Tony let out a laugh. The three of them had gotten close these last few months. Sure things were still rough, but Tony was willing to move past everything. Steve told him he was sorry and they worked through their problems. "Well, seeing as I don't have Morgan and Pepper is being a b, why not. I could use the break, and it's not like anyone lives here anymore. Everyone has moved on with their lives," said Tony with bitterness in his voice.

Steve didn't miss that, but he knew Tony needed the support right now and with Natasha taking Pepper's side. It was hard to come by. Clint was staying out of it as was Sam. Bruce was there for Tony, but he was had stuff that he was working on. Plus with him dating Natasha, it was hard for Bruce to see Tony. "Tony you know Bucky, and I are here for you even if we are busy. We will see you soon, Tony" Steve said.

Tony gave the nod even if Steve couldn't see it. He rubbed his forehead before getting up. "Thanks, Steve. It seems like you are the only two who are here for me," Tony stated which was the truth.

"Well, I understand that Tony. You are welcome. Bruce wants to there for you, but with Natasha riding his butt, it's hard. Sam, on the other hand, doesn't want the drama. Who knows about the rest," Steve said. "We will see you at the dinner in a few."

Tony hung up the phone. The dinner wasn't his favorite place to go, but Steve and Bucky liked it, so he went. Plus no one knew him there, and he could get away from the press. Soon the three of them arrived at the dinner. Tony stepped out of his sports car as they got out of the truck. "Hello, Tony," said Bucky walking over to the man and hugging him. "Anything new with you?"

The man returned the hug even if it felt a little weird still. "Nothing much, besides Pepper making sure I can't see my kids well my kid. She is trying to get it where I won't be able to see my other kid once it's born," Tony said as he let go of Bucky. "But, enough about me. What is up with you two? Bruce said you went by to see him."

Steve was at the door holding it open for them. Bucky walked over and took it from Steve who went in. Tony followed him in then Bucky went in. They found a seat in the back and sat down. Tony sat across from them. Neither man spoke for a moment. They weren't sure they should tell Tony their news yet. At least not until he was in a better place. "Care to tell me what's up?" he asked.

Bucky and Steve shared a look. "Tony, we want to tell you, but it's happy news for us. We don't want to take away from your pain right now. The two of us want to be there for you," Steve started.

Tony gave him a look. He could tell that Steve was honest and want to spare Tony, but Tony wanted to know. "Steve, thank you both for thinking of me, but please tell me. I want to know," stated Tony.

He wanted someone to be happy even if he couldn't be. "Well, we are expecting twins. We just found out today. I am three months pregnant," Steve said. "Also found out that I have female body parts on the inside."

Tony let out a chuckle. "That's great. You both will make great parents. And at least some of us are getting to be happy. Let me know if you need anything," said Tony as their waitress came over.

Both Bucky and Steve gave the nod. "Welcome back. It's good to see the three of you here. Same as usual?" she asked.

Bucky smiled at her. "Same for Tony I believe and me. What do you want Steve?" Bucky asked.

Steve looked down at the menu real quick before saying "tea."

She walked away with a smile on her face. While she was placing their order, Bucky asked about Peter. "How is Peter?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure. He hasn't been by in a few weeks. I bet Pepper has something to do with it. May has told him he could still come by and hang out," Tony stated.

The waitress sat their drinks down Steve took a sip of his before speaking, and he waited until she was gone again. "Maybe Pepper does, but Peter never really spent time with her at all. Plus Peter is way smarter than that. If she were trying to trick him, it wouldn't work at all."

Tony gave the nod as he took a drink of his coffee. "You do have a point, Steve. Maybe he is busy at the moment and can't stop by," Tony stated.

Both men gave the nod to Tony. Bucky took a drink of his coffee as well before sitting his cup down. He reached a hand over to pat Tony's hand. "Everything will be fine. We can help you see Morgan. You don't drink, and you have cleaned up your act. Plus your angry is under control not that it was a big problem, to begin with," said Bucky.

Tony didn't speak as she brought their food to the table. While that was going on, Steve put napkins under though cups. It bugged him to leave rings on the table. They sent the next few minutes eating in silence. Tony wasn't sure how to bring up the next thing he wanted to ask them. It would be hard to, but he knew it needed to be asked. "Guys can I ask you something?" asked Tony speaking up as he put his fork down.

Steve smiled at Tony as he cleaned his plate off. "You may Tony. Tony you know you can ask us anything," Steve stated.

Tony grinned at that. He knew it was the truth. "I know that Steve, but it still feels weird," stated Tony.

"Listen Tony, and it may feel weird to you, but not to us. You have done so much for, and some of them have turned their back on you. I was one of them at one point, but not for the reasons the others were. We both made mistakes, but at least we own up to them," Steve said. "So ask away."

Tony let out a chuckle. He did miss this and was glad to have Steve back in his life. He was right about everything. "Thanks, Steve and you have done a lot for us as well. I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a few days or weeks. It lonely at the tower with no one there and the nightmares won't go away," Tony said.

He would dream about anything and everything almost every night. Mostly it was about the divorce and Pepper telling him he was moving to France with their daughter. It would wake him up, and Tony couldn't go back to sleep. So you could say Tony was running on very little sleep and no amount of coffee could help him. Bucky and Steve shared a brief look before Bucky decided to speak. "I see no problem with you staying with us. We do have a spare room, and you wouldn't be alone. Plus it would be nice to have you around."

Steve gave the nod. "Tony, how long have these nightmares been going on?" asked Steve. "And how bad are they."

If Steve knew Tony as well as he did, then he knew the answer to that. Tony shook his head. He didn't want to tell them at all. Once he told Steve, he knew he would get a telling off. Pepper had done it many times since they were together. "I rather not say, Steve. You should know that they happen a lot though," Tony said.

Bucky looked at him as he put his fork down. "Tony, maybe it's time you move on at least get a new place. I know what the tower means to you, but that could be the cause of most of this. Steve and I could help you look for a place," Bucky told Tony.

Tony looked between the two of them. "That is nice of you. I would like that very much, but don't you both have jobs and I am not sure I am ready for that," Tony stated.

Steve looked at him. How could he break this news to Tony? Natasha had told him something that was hard to believe, but once he saw it with his own eyes, he believed it. "Pepper has moved on. She has a house and a new man. Natasha told me this the other day, and I saw it with my own eyes," Steve said.

Tony broke down crying. He knew that already, but he didn't want to believe it. "Thanks for telling me, Steve. I knew that already. It is nice that you told me because I didn't want to believe it," said Tony wiping his tears.

Bucky got out of the booth once Steve motioned for him to do so. Steve went to sit next to Tony. He put an arm around him. "You are welcome. I thought you should know and I didn't want to keep this from you. It wouldn't have done well to have a repeat of last time. And don't worry about our jobs," Steve said as Bucky spoke up.

"Right now I don't work. Well, ok I do, but it's down at the VA, and it's only two days week. Steve spends his days doing artwork that he sales. So don't fret a thing. We can and will help you."

Tony gave the nod as Steve stood up. As they walked to the counter, Tony pulled out his card. Steve gave him a look before trying to say something, but he was cut off. "Save it, Rogers. I want to buy lunch. You two besides Rhoney are the only friends I seem to have," Tony stated.

It was sad, but the truth. Tony hated to emit it, but he needed too. After Tony paid for their food, the three of them walked outside. "Tony, if you want we can help you get your things," said Steve.

Tony waved him off. Steve looked tired, and he knew the man needed rest. "It's fine, Steve," said Tony. "Go home and get rest. I will pack up a few things and be over soon."

Bucky and Steve shared a look. He handed the keys to Steve kissed him then walked over to Tony. "Look, Tony, you need someone to go with you, and I can do it. Steve can see himself home. You shouldn't have to do this alone," Bucky said. "Now if you want to, then I won't come, but I think you need someone with you."

Steve gave the nod as he walked over to give them both a hug. Tony didn't say a word as he returned the hug. He didn't know it, but he was going to need Bucky there with him. He walked over to his car and got in. Tony waited for Bucky to get in the car. They didn't say much as Tony drove to his place. "Thanks," was all that Tony mentioned.

Right at this moment, he was ok with Bucky coming with him. The man did have a good point, and Tony knew he would lose it if he didn't have someone there. Steve had gone home to get some rest. Once they pulled up to the tower, Bucky and Steve got out. "Is someone here, Tony?" Bucky asked.

He saw a car in the garage that generally wasn't there. Tony shook his head before speaking because he wasn't sure if someone was here or not. It looked like Pepper's, but he couldn't be sure. "That's Pepper's car I believe. Who knows though? She got a new car, a new house, and the kids in the divorce," stated Tony.

Bucky felt sorry for the man. He knew it hadn't gone that well. So they walked into the house. Pepper jumped out at them. "Tony, I didn't know you would be here. FRIDAY said you were out of the house," Pepper said.

"Well, I am here, Pepper," Tony said with his voice rising.


End file.
